


深冬夜

by Faustiane



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane
Summary: 陈年修理库决定重发一辆旧车Warning：涉及DIY，手淫，一点点电话sex，ABO设定。剧情大致是这样的：因为【思念】，所以【自慰】，然后被金毛Aphalh抓了【现行】“惩罚”后续就不写了，Only自慰不接受任何撕逼与举报。祝大家食用愉快。





	深冬夜

等王耀端着一道菜从厨房里出来时，原来盛装待用的佳肴已经变凉了。他望着空荡荡的餐桌叹了口气，时间已经很晚了，晚到家里养的小鹦鹉和布偶猫都回窝睡觉了。

他把饭碗放下，独自坐下，一口饭一口汤混着粘稠的酱汁往嘴里送。

家里没有开空调，窗外灯火零落、大雪纷飞。冬天的深夜，透着些许平时看不到的颜色，靛青、板岩蓝、蔚紫、查特酒绿。

一个人的晚餐有些冷清，碗里打转的汤圆看起来有点呆萌。

因此，王耀给自己开了瓶啤酒，那是从附近便利店买来的。他喝了两口，没想到味道出奇地醇厚，参杂着淡淡的麦香。他几乎近两年没有碰过酒精相关的饮料了，遇上公司的酒局，也会因为顾忌着那位“酒品糟糕又有瘾”的家伙不敢喝。两个人都醉倒了，就没人照顾了。

在被时间拉长的灯光下，王耀喉结滚动的侧影愈发柔和。

独自酌饮的下场，就是仿佛有一团火焰在身体里熊熊燃烧着。过了一会，王耀摇了摇仅剩半瓶的啤酒罐笑了笑，地上已经躺了一大堆空酒罐，一抬腿就能听到一大片听令当啷的响声。他想，自己大概被催眠了，满肚子的委屈在头顶盘旋，瞬间变得怎么看都看不见。

他决定丢下一桌残羹剩饭，回到房间立刻启动了休眠模式，不再等那个始终没回来一起过陪他圣诞的家伙。

尽管如此，王耀把自己脱得一丝不挂，干净整洁的睡衣掉了一地。他完全没有意识到自己发生了什么，如往常一样掀开被子，摆好枕头，呼啦一下钻进了被窝。

就算在被子里也冷极了，厚暖的鹅绒也阻挡不了冷空气渗透进来，有什么甜美轻幽的气息混合着浓郁的酒味在鼻尖前萦绕。

本来王耀打算用一部残余在后台的半部电影帮助自己入梦，忽然，他决定划出界面，拨个电话。

“喂，你到了吗，工作怎么样，还顺利吗？”

对方大概还在某架正飞往伦敦尚未落地的飞机上，拨过去的电话自动转成了语音信箱。

“你好，我是亚瑟·柯克兰。如果打给我的是秘书艾米，我不得不通知你报表一定要在明天前给我看。如果打给我的是胡子混蛋，我必须说去年借的红酒今年肯定不会还。如果打给我的是阿尔弗，我想问问你感恩节晚餐时那只烤好的火鸡去了哪里？如果打给我的是等候在家的王先生，我听话地围上了你送我那条手织的粉红色围巾。”

他听着电话那头低沉性感的声音，开始想象着地球那端有个金发碧眼的青年一身长款的棕色风衣，戴着眼镜，看上去彬彬有礼，站在船舶、教堂、淡雾和大桥的城市里，与那条颜色丑兮兮的围巾。

忽然眼泪啪嗒一声从眼眶里掉出来，接着不知道怎么，止也止不住，从脸上大颗大颗地滑落到枕头上。

被窝里又冷又暗，只有手机运行的那点光和热。

王耀抱紧了自己冰凉的小腿和双足，叹了口气：“你是笨蛋吗？你在看风景，别人当风景看你。去围那条你平时戴的，临走前我帮你放进行李箱了。”

忽然手机从手掌上滑了出去，顺着被子掉在地上。王耀刚要去捡，瞬间被冻了回去。

“算了。”

他闭上眼睛拉紧被子，黑暗像密林一样深与远。从他们两个人前一周还在一块睡觉的床单上传来一缕略带辛辣的信息素味，凶恶迅速地袭来侵占了所有空隙。

王耀一惊，高温瞬间从脚底烧了上来。他不安地翻着身，修长的双腿搅紧了被子，那些侵略性的味道隔着布料无孔不入地渗进皮肤。

后悔没穿睡衣的念头只是短短一瞬——他太需要一点燃料来帮助自己撑过着寒冷的一夜。

环在胸前的双手悄悄地挑了挑乳头，它们立刻敏感地挺了起来，同时传给大脑一点鸦片般的麻痒。Omega的嫩粉色阴茎也很快激动地站立了起来。

他张开丰润的嘴唇，“啊”地一声轻喘出来，更加用力地揉动它们。指尖顺着不同方向把乳头拨来拨去，它们带来的迷离使王耀看见亚瑟用牙尖轻咬住它们然后用力地一啜，弄得令人难堪的水声。

“别闹。”他推了推一团空气。

对方的帅气的声音更快的出现，却又马上消失了，一边抱住王耀颤抖不已的腰，一边舔弄着他的乳头，好像响起吸含的水声：“它们真漂亮，这是世界上最美的颜色。”

“你再说下去的话……”

“亲爱的你会夹死我吗？”

这时候他的手会探入王耀的下身，拉开睡裤和内裤，毫无阻碍地钻进被两瓣臀肉包裹的密道里。

于是，王耀主动代劳了画面中的他，分开了自己的膝盖让手指进入得更加顺利。性器似乎很快就挺了起来，硬邦邦地戳着被子。细痩的腕子刚想伸过去，恍惚地听见埋在颈窝边的威胁声：“不许碰它，用你的后面来解决。”

王耀被吓得一哆嗦，穴肉狠狠一缩吞下了一个指节。热乎乎的肉洞受到了不小的刺激，正在努力地大张着，透明色的蜜汁一滴一滴从深处往外流，含得那根手指根部湿淋淋的。

通常情况下，这时候，金发的英国Alpha嘴角噙着微笑，把被淫液弄湿的手指伸到王耀面前，让他伸出粉红色的水润舌尖把它舔干净。

他另一只手握紧了微胀的乳房，蹙起眉沙哑地念着对方的名字。王耀觉得自己可能是疯了，但他不晓得自己正在发情，而且前所未有汹涌的情潮已经把他吞得连骨头都不剩，

“亚瑟……亚瑟……”

藏在被窝里的声音小得像猫叫，既像哀鸣又混着被冷落的委屈。

乳头嫣红地向上翘起，对一团空气献媚。

王耀更舒服地向后仰着，插在穴道里的手指朝着脊椎的方向下按动。他像被电到似的尖叫出来，穴口一边痉挛着一边大股大股地流着水，顺着手指根部流到了床单上。蜜穴上方那颗肉豆顶开了包皮，露出尖尖的边缘和粉嫩的皮肤。可怜的阴茎不受任何眷顾，不断地弹跳着吐出精液。

只是一根手指、酒与思念已经让他不受控制地潮吹了一次。这么快的速度连他自己都惊讶，汗水从毛孔之中渗出来，散发出一股甜腻到窒息的味道。

王耀红着脸，眼尾也被熏得潮红，不得不大口呼吸冷空气。他偏过头，忽然发现掉在衣橱外一条遗落的领带，一看就知道是谁的。皇家蓝不太适合亚洲人的黄皮肤，却十分衬欧洲人的白皮肤、深邃帅气的五官。

“哦甜心……快点承认你想要它。”

他犹豫了一会，但还是站了起来，几乎跳起来飞快地捡起来然后回到被子里。

这个过程，像是把心遗失在了空荡荡的衣橱里。王耀深深嗅了一口那些更加明显的味道，肉穴忽然张了一下，似乎也记起曾经埋在它里的肉棒的形状和尺寸，贪婪而快速地一张一合。

王耀眼内晕着酒意与水汽，他根本不知道自己在做什么。只是因为自己一个人的缘故，他的动作比往常要大胆的多。

他努力咬紧牙关，抓起布料团成一团放进张开的秀长双腿之间。异物刚刚贴到敏感地带，黑色湿地下方的嫩肉立刻用力收缩了一下，又迫不及待地张开露出更多空间等着被填满。

他“呜”的一声把那根沾染了恋人气味的领带塞进了后穴，好像那个精壮的Alpha正在用力地挺着腰杆。

羞耻在一瞬间撑破了王耀的极限，他只能凭着一腔悲怆的思念用力地喊出来：“我想你……啊、啊嗯，我好想你……”

两只赤裸的双足拼命踩着床单，像极了踮着脚也够不到糖果的孩子，于是两腿间夹住更多的被子用来填补空虚。

王耀的耳根红得就像在滴血。他正在搓揉已经胀得生疼的性器，握着茎身，圆润的指头摩擦着它背后的沟壑。他的后穴里含着亚瑟的领带，穴口处留出一根可爱的尾巴，他挺动腰身时不小心把它拉出来了一点，顿时受到了布料被打湿后带来的甜美，屁股立刻撅得离床好远。

他不得不一边哭泣，一边把它全部塞回去——更深，夹紧，逼迫自己含住不许再掉出来。

也许自己的恋人在，对方会用温暖厚实的掰开他的臀肉，那根粗大狰狞、总能填满他的性器在穴道里挺动，一边往自己的脖颈里吹着温热的带有Alpha气息的空气。

他克制不住低声咕哝，一边忍不住滴着水：“太大了，好热……”

亚瑟的表情中好像隐忍着得意，几乎快吹起口哨：“宝贝你也很紧。”然后，这个金发男人立刻用上自己腰部的力量，龟头推动着前列腺让穴肉自动分泌出更多的液体，如同糖饴般裹住了律动中的肉棒。

“呼……亲爱的你感觉怎么样？”

他抓紧身下的床单，以防自己被顶得不受控制地往前窜。

屁股上很快地被惩罚性的打了一下，对方说：“来，说出来，不然我不会让你射出来。该死，你会发现你求我多少次都没有用。”

深夜中，王耀突然生了倔意、在一遍遍回精的快感中彻底沦陷的自己。周围什么也看不见，也听不到亚瑟是怎么用语言“羞辱”自己的动作，但这一切肯定要多糟糕就有多糟糕，因为他的下身湿得一塌糊涂，不用摸周围的床单就已经知道被打湿一大片了。

他陷入被窝里、四肢瘫软偶尔痉挛一下。泄过好几次的阴茎耷拉在身前流出最后一滴白色的乳液，简直就像一条坎干渴的鱼，空虚到绝望不说，浑身的皮肤还被干燥的空气扎得刺痛。

直到天空中唯一的星辰也渐渐离了视线之外。

微黄的灯光，掉在地上的钥匙，和一张已经哭花了的惊慌失措的脸颊，使得墙上斜拉出的那个身影显得更加神秘，而且无比真实地传来。

“亲爱的，我回家了。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
